A Hidden Doctor
by Swordsman-Of-Lorelai
Summary: OC based story. Follow Simon Cane through the story of Trauma Center, alongside familiar characters like Tyler Chase and Derek Stiles.


It was hard to believe that I had finally made it to Caduceus USA. Despite the other opportunities I had been given, I thought this to be the most… beneficial. With my father's death being unavoidable, there was something that I had to do now to help others with the same disease. There had to be a cure… waiting, somewhere. We just had to find it; this was the best place to start. It had to be.

I strolled down the hall carefully, making sure to turn my head to listen carefully to any activity that I might run into. With only one good ear, I wanted to make sure I didn't interrupt anything important. My work at the hospital had been minimal at best so far. I had been asked to cover a lot of paperwork for a few of the other doctors, but… I wanted to work with patients. I wanted to help someone.

There were footsteps approaching from a distance, so I paused to see who it might be. Ah, Chase. I raised a hand to wave, and he immediately hopped over to ask a question. "Have you checked in with Amy at all?" His sister? I shook my head but then saw that sad look cross his face.

"Not today. Any reason why you're asking?"

"I feel like she hasn't talked with anyone beside Leslie and me lately, so I wanted to see if you could… y'know," he replied, his eyes diverting to the floor. I chuckled lightly and offered up a fist bump, which he returned.

"Sure thing, Dr. Chase. Amy is always a pleasure." With that, I made my way to her hospital room. Maybe she wasn't feeling so well and that was what was wrong with Chase. He was normally more jovial. I knocked on her door before opening it and peeking my head in. She was sitting up in her bed, a book open on her legs.

Before I could say a word, she smiled up at me and set her bookmark in place between the pages of her book. "Dr. Cane! What are you doing here?" she asked excitedly, her hands starting to remove the blanket from her legs. Moving to her side, I pushed the blanket back to where it had been to prevent her from standing. Amy was already weak enough, she didn't need to make it any worse.

"I came to see how you were feeling." I offered my nicest smile and pulled the chair up beside her bed. Tyler constantly had this room ready for visiting, so it was easy to be ready.

Without an answer, Amy began to cough, her small hands moving to grip the front of her shirt. I waited a moment and then rose to my feet to begin an exam. This condition didn't seem to get any better with passing days. Still the same. More tumors, like there always had been. If only we knew what was truly wrong with Ms. Chase. After a few moments, the fit seemed to end and she lay back down in her bed.

"Tired I see. How _are_ you feeling, Amy?" I asked carefully, tucking her in much like a sibling or a parent might do.

"I… haven't been feeling so good, but I don't want to worry Tyler. I… He's always worried about me," she explained, her face still red from coughing so much. I returned to my seat and looked to her.

"It's his job to worry about you. You're his sister; he'll worry no matter what. The next step is… to try and help you."

As much as I wanted to operate, to help this poor girl, I knew better than to assume I could fix it all. There was nothing more that I could do than remove an unknown number of tumors. Amy said nothing, and I could see that she was becoming a bit distraught. "What were you reading?"

"What?"

"What book is that?" I asked to clarify, gesturing a hand to the book in her lap.

"Oh! I was reading _Charlotte's Web_. Tyler got it for me." A smile spread on her face.

"I've read that one. It's got the piggy, right?"

"Yes! And a very odd spiderweb," she explained. I chuckled lightly and continue to talk with her until she seemed too tired to continue. We moved her book to the table beside her bed before I excused myself to get a snack and return to the desk of papers awaiting me. While I walked, I adjusted my hearing aid and then reached into my pocket for the granola bar I had bought.

My office was rather small, but it was better than nothing. I rolled through multiple reports before taking them to Mr. Kasal, our chief. He exchanged a few words and told me it was fine if I wanted to go back to my room. I laughed and agreed but wished that I had been given a new assignment.

I had graduated at the top of my class- years early! I was barely 20, walking the halls of one of the most prestigious hospitals in the country. No, the world! Somehow, cases slipped past me and onto more experienced doctors. It was rough. Sleep had been difficult to find, but it hadn't been impossible. Tyler had come to tell me a few things about the patients he had seen before retiring to his own room. There was a lot to discuss, but we had both found that slumber was too demanding.

After my appreciated 8 hours of sleep, I returned the hospital, watching as everyone fumbled oddly through the halls. I stopped Leslie to ask what was going on, but she was still looking for Tyler. I was called to join everyone in Kasal's office to talk about… a new doctor? He was supposedly an… amazing doctor. He had… cured something. Or other.

I was given a new case; a girl around my age had been complaining of stomach pains that had become unbearable. After multiple tests with unclear results, I had no other choice than to open her up and see the problem for myself.


End file.
